


In These Moments, I Find Myself

by leukocytosis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leukocytosis/pseuds/leukocytosis
Summary: Self indulgent romantic fluff, based on what I long for that will never be. But I'm lucky enough with what I have.





	In These Moments, I Find Myself

It’s all I ever could have wanted, if I’m honest. I could never know what you’re thinking, but I hope you’re as happy as I am, with one of my hands playing with your hair, your head in my lap. I’m reading, and you’re playing a handheld game that I could never hope to understand. 

It feels like a dream I don’t want to wake up from. Internally, I’m flying. It’s in the quiet moments like these, between the chaotic events of the outside world, that I realize just how much I love you. 

\---

You kiss my forehead and hold me close as I choke out another sob. You’re not really sure what happened and I’m not exactly in a place to tell you. You make me a nice, hot drink and we curl up together on the couch and I watch you play your favourite games. 

You smile at me and time stops. You could have had anyone, but you’re here with me. It’s in the quiet moments like these, between the emotional weights of the outside world, that I realize just how much I love you.

\---

You pull me closer in a crowded room and whisper in my ear that hey, maybe we should go somewhere a little more private so we can talk. We go sit in your car, iced coffees in hand, where we talk about everything and nothing. You crack a joke and I can’t help but smile.

Your breath tickles my ear and I can feel a happiness yet unknown to me. It’s in the quiet moments like these, between the loud conversations inside, that I realize just how much I love you.

\--

I come home and smell my favourite meal cooking. I’d do the same for you, but you’ve been at home, working. You pull me to you by my tie and I’ve never felt luckier to have met you.

Your smile lights up a room. Your thoughtfulness is all I’ve ever wanted. It’s the quiet moments like these, between the stresses of the rest of my life, that I realize just how much I love you.

\---

You see me topless for the first time. You lick and kiss my scars and it feels like lightning striking across my skin. I never felt the spark like this before, but with you, I want to ensure I never lose it. We worship each other for hours, kissing, teasing, and playing.

You moan and I cannot handle it. Your eyes half-lidded as I lick my way up your length is a sight I could never drink in enough the way I can make you come undone. It’s in the quiet moments like these, between the times that you take my breath away, that I realize how much I love you.


End file.
